


Paradisiacal Enlightenment

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With Gensokyo flourishing due to acquiring a strong balance to maintain the barrier, the main factions discuss what is next for the place where the forgotten ended up..





	Paradisiacal Enlightenment

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Serenity. 

Gensokyo was blanketed in serenity. 

The efforts of both youkai and humans had paid off greatly. 

As did Yukari's gamble of an experiment to save her kind. 

The barrier was at its strongest since its creation which allowed all residents to live in an amicable environment. The population was vastly increasing for both the youkai and humans, which in turn fuelled the cycle of supply & demand that any habitable location needed. 

What started off as a village had steadily grown into a town. 

Another winter season had passed, spring now taking over where it had left off. 

The preparations for the flower viewing festival were getting the last minute touches at the Hakurei shrine. It had been decided that all the primary factions would join in to provide a much more greater scale and range of celebrations, as opposed to holding singular events. 

So Reimu, Sanae, Shou, Youmu, Mai and Reisen were working together at the Hakurei Shrine to set everything up.

The mentors of each woman had gathered together for a moment alone to discuss the current structure of Gensokyo. 

Perched on a ledge which extended out of Youkai Mountain, the five women were seated on the grass, the emerald shards bristling against their forms. They'd arrived earlier on after they'd directed and helped their protégés with the set up. 

Facing the vast landscape that had been shaped by Yukari's hands, they soaked in the glorious sunset which had blanketed the land in an ethereal manner. Every inch, crook and cranny had been highlighted by the sun's dwindling rays which enhanced the formations and locations scattered around. Though the remnant of the winter weather remained in the air, it was evident that the warmth of the earth coming back to life again was very much in procession. 

The seasonal flowers were blooming like new born stars, animals began frolicking in the open and Lily could be seen spreading her vibrant attitude around with her signature phrase echoing. 

"Spring truly is here". 

Yuyuko's simple sentence serenaded the scene that much more. 

Given the woman's escapades in wanting to witness the deadly Saigyou Ayakashi bloom, seeing the abundance of cherry blossom trees dotting the many areas in Gensokyo felt sentimental. 

This time, she could enjoy it with nothing but comfort. 

Along with the company she thrived off of being with her. 

"Well, _that_ is definitely a given considering Yukari is awake" Kanako quipped and earned a light glare from the youkai, "If I recall, she was still in the midst of hibernating when Reimu came to face her during your incident, Yuyuko".

Yukari smirked whilst glancing to Yuyuko on her side, "Reimu's timing has been far from impeccable".

"We know where she gets that from". 

"Really, if I had known this would have turned into another session of you two taking unnecessary jibes at me.." she pointed towards Eirin who was sat next to Byakuren with Kanako on the end, "I would have extended my sleeping period". 

Byakuren smiled at the feigned annoyance, "I believe that that is due to them both missing you dearly. They do not go across things in a straightforward manner". 

"Neither does Yukari so she can handle it".

"That, is besides the point, sweetheart" Yukari refuted the mountain goddess’s reply, "There are far more enjoyable ways of conveying such sentiments". 

"Certainly not here" Eirin interjected, though her train of thought had already followed the tracks Yukari had set up to the sweltering scenarios. 

As did Kanako's, the lunarian could tell since the woman had a coy look bracing her striking features. 

"I'm not ruling it out. Everyone will be at the shrine so we're alone here". 

Byakuren gave the woman a light tap to her arm, reaching over Eirin, "Kanako". 

"This _is_ Gensokyo. Nobody is ever alone for a more than a moment" Eirin noted. 

On cue, Aya and Hatate sped by in a blitz, leaving a trail of breeze behind as they raced to the Hakurei Shrine. 

"Aya! Slow down!".

"You won't be catching any scoops if you can't keep up with me!". 

"What does catching up with you have anything to do with that?!". 

"Trust me!" Aya yelled back with a grin. 

Hatate's frustrated groan echoed behind whilst she chased her lover and upped her speed. 

Kanako was thinking of creating a sport for the tengu, one which mirrored that of racing considering how quickly they could plough through on their flighty travels. 

"So much for privacy" Yukari smiled, "As much as I'm enjoying where this topic led us, how was the winter break for you all?". 

"Incident free for one thing" Eirin answered, Byakuren resting against her chest, "Well, aside from the minor encounter with Okina". 

"Is that what you call it, Eirin? I am hurt". 

The new voice popped out from behind Yuyuko who was sat between Yukari and Byakuren. 

Arms engulfed the princess's waist as a head rested on her shoulder. "You and your dramatic entrances" Yuyuko chuckled and rubbed her cheek against the goddess's. 

"Nice of you to finally join us". 

Okina locked eyes with Yukari, "My apologies for the lateness, that tiresome fairy was being uncooperative. Welcome back, honey". 

The youkai smiled at the endearment "Thank you. I'm intrigued about this minor incident though. What _did_ you did? If Gensokyo is still standing after an encounter between Okina and Eirin, it must have been resolved easily". 

"Okina is just persistent is all, Yukari" Kanako said, "Constantly recruiting" she added after Yukari settled against Yuyuko. 

"Even though she is aware she does not need to recruit us, you know you have our support". 

"Not that I don't love the certain kind of support you all give me, Byakuren, it was more Eirin's contact with the moon". 

"A moon which I don't particularly have contact with". 

Yuyuko pulled on Okina's sleeve as the goddess continued to lounge over her, "I'm sure you were aware of this but you couldn't help yourself could you?".

"True" Okina chuckled, "It was worth the try. Perhaps I'll have to use more persuasive methods next time". 

"I would like to see you try". 

Yukari smiled sweetly at Byakuren, "I could've sworn Buddhists are pacifists". 

Byakuren's words were playful but the hardness around her hazel orbs could not be missed which made the group tease the priestess. 

Eirin basked in the woman's suddenly shy face at her defensive stance as she knew of the overt need Byakuren had to care for her. 

The sentiments ran the same for all six of them. 

Forming together to keep Gensokyo away from the brink of an apocalypse was no easy feat given the range of beings which habited the place. 

It was even more of a journey since each woman had their own goal to adhere to but luckily, they gelled as easily as the seasons did, working off of their differences and using their strengths to keep peace. 

"I feel there should be a quote regarding only in the quest for love is violence applicable". 

"There is, though you were the last person I was expecting to hear it from, Kanako" Okina teased, "Have you always been a stickler for such romances?". 

"Gensokyo has a habit of..changing one's mind about many views" the goddess replied whilst looking at Yuyuko, "All the more reason to ensure its stability, no?". 

Eirin nodded, "Indeed. As far as stability goes, this feels as close to it as possible from what Okina and Yukarin have mentioned of its past. Which begs the question of the future".

"You are anticipating it not lasting as long, Eirin?". 

The vibrant pink eyes resting on her made the lunarian simmer slightly, Yuyuko's loving stare cutting through any negativity. 

"Not quite, I'm thinking more on the lines of a contingency".

"If there is one thing we know about Gensokyo, a disturbance can occur somewhat abruptly" the priestess had to admit, "Peace can be the shadow it dwells behind". 

Okina tapped her manicured fingers over Yukari's shoulder in thought, "Isn't that the truth" and then glanced at the other blonde, "Yukari?". 

The youkai exchanged a soft stare with her, not entirely surprised that Okina probably knew why she was late out of hibernation this year. 

It was a shift the others picked up on immediately as Kanako pressed her palm against Okina's arm reassuringly, "Is something wrong?". 

"Well, about that moment of peace.." she chuckled wryly, waiting for Yukari to clue them in. 

"There is a bit of unrest in Hell". 

"Sounds likes another normal day in Hell". 

Eirin's sarcasm got the youkai to grin, "You would think so wouldn't you. However, this may end up being a full blown incident as some of its residents are going to attempt to come to the surface". 

"Oh dear". 

Yuyuko instinctively reached out and clasped the priestess's hand while Okina tightened her hold around Yuyuko in appreciation. 

"I wouldn't worry, Byakuren, in fact, I am sure this will be cleared up quite deftly as soon as it reaches Reimu" Yukari consoled, "While it may prove to be a dreary than usual scenario, she, Youmu and Marisa will be there to ensure such a thing doesn't progress. I have taken the opportunity to deliberate with Eiki, Hecatia and Yuugi should the situation become dire". 

"Yukari is nothing if not 10 steps ahead" Eirin smiled.

" _You_ are more than familiar with being on the receiving end of such meticulous planning, aren't you, sweetheart?". 

"That and so much more" the lunarian winked back, lightening the atmosphere again much to Byakuren's relief. 

"Which is why we needn't think too much of it at this point" Okina clarified, "For now, all we have to do is continue as we are and enjoy the perks of new season". 

"In other words, becoming shamefully drunk as possible?" Kanako grinned at the other goddess.

"Okina is shameful regardless of drinking". 

"Yuyuko, how could you.." Okina dramatically lamented whilst brushing her lips against Yuyuko's, causing the princess to giggle, "All this time with Yukari has scuppered your innocence". 

"Please, I believe Kanako is responsible for that" the blonde countered. 

"They are both equally responsible come to think of it". 

"Eirin, do you really want to get yourself into this?" Yukari warned with a devious smile whilst pointing at a blushing Byakuren, "The pure priestess of the Myouren Temple has developed some..interesting quirks thanks to you". 

Eirin merely appeared smug as Byakuren curled up against her shoulder, "Well, one can hardly blame any of use in that regard. Gensokyo seems to be a pinnacle of knowledge. All kinds. 

"I agree" Yuyuko beamed, "Which is more than reason enough to welcome in another spring with everyone". 

With that, the women made there way to the Hakurei Shrine, their countenance gleaming to match the presence of the sun. 

They enjoyed their time with all the residents with an abundance of pleasant energy, plenty of refreshments and plumes of laughter which radiated throughout the land. 

Gensokyo may have turbulent times ahead but with its defenders and their mentors keeping an eye on everything, the disruptions wouldn't be enough to shatter the land of illusions. 

 

***

 

After hours of jubilant celebrations, the night came to an end for most of the visitors to the shrine. 

Some would drift off into a deep slumber and others would continue to exert their energy into more partying. 

For six women in particular, the endless night did indeed flutter on as the need for the comfort of their lovers overtook any tiredness. 

 

Golden eyes clashed with violet as a dance of seduction ensued between the two sages of Gensokyo.

With Yukari on her back and body meshed against the futon, the towering figure of Okina hovered above her like the great Youkai Mountain. 

The exchange of scathing retorts and playful jibes had already crossed their lips as the heavy atmosphere draped over their nude bodies. All that was left was crooked smirks as Okina dared to make the first move after their ravenous undressing once they reached the hidden goddess's home. 

She scanned her hazy eyes over the youkai's body, mapping the locations of where she was going to touch her. 

The ridge above her left ribcage. 

The swell of her breasts. 

The curve running down her inner arm. 

The dip near her right hip. 

She couldn't wait. 

Her fingers resting on either side of Yukari's head scrunched up the sheets, trapping some of the strands of gold along with it. Eagerness was prevalent on the sage's face while she carefully stroked her palm down Yukari's throat. 

Okina had been aching to touch the youkai again as the woman's hiatus had dragged on too long for her liking, so without further hesitance, she readied her hand over Yukari's breast.

However, she wasn't the only anxious one in the room. 

A desirable smile passed Yukari's lips just as quickly as an index finger entered Okina. 

She was welcomed with the dredge of Okina's pre release covering her finger as the warmth of the walls around it flexed in renowned gratitude. 

The slit had widened enough to press against the gaps of Yukari's other digits, as the tip of the one inside Okina spread her easily and Yukari couldn't help her own centre from clenching. 

Okina's grit of her teeth coupled with the gasp of surprise enhanced Yukari's pleased smirk, coaxing the other blonde to say something. 

But all that emitted was a restrained whimper when Yukari settled back and twirled her finger slowly, a delightful warning to the sage on top of her about what was to _come_. 

Tonight, Yukari had the intent of having her lover on her knees till she was a writhing mess of euphoric pleasure, a staple in Gensokyo's society. 

 

Long fingers twirled into the pink locks currently trapped between her legs. The chair creaked behind Kanako as she adjusted herself to the reckoning Yuyuko was about to throw her into. 

Kanako could just about breath as she soaked in the divine sight of Yuyuko on her knees, her hands parting Kanako's thighs whilst her tongue toggled around her naval in a teasing manner. 

The goddess’s thoughts were unbecoming, her body itching to slam Yuyuko's face to where she desperately needed it. 

But she knew the rewards of Yuyuko's skilled games always reaped what they sowed. 

Instead, she clamped down her teeth over her lips, while cool fingers travelled up her firm torso in beautiful synchronisation with the warm tongue lapping at her mound. 

Yuyuko was going to be the death of her and Kanako was _utterly_ at peace with it. 

The idea of living out the rest of her days in the idyllic location of Gensokyo with this woman provided an extra bout of longing for Kanako. 

Hakugyoukuro’s mistress had perfected her ability to touch in a way where one would be panting for air, inhaling it in before they died. 

Kanako had definitely been pushed to said level numerous of times by the sultry princess. 

She craved her in the way her spiritual energy required prayers. 

And right now, Yuyuko was carrying out a divine intervention with each taunting lick against the stubble of blue that had accumulated a fine layer of liquid. 

Kanako's legs went rigid as her hands found the back of Yuyuko's head and the move further pushed down the princess's kimono. The purple material was trapped against her elbows which were resting over Kanako's thighs to keep them apart. She was far too focused on keeping her fuchsia eyes zeroed onto Kanako. 

Neither broke contact and the sheer eroticism of watching Yuyuko glide the muscle in her mouth all over her naval enhanced the dire desperation of desire. 

If it wasn't enough to view such a lustrous sight, Yuyuko's lips parted into a knowing grin as the darkness of her diluted eyes took on a more salacious shade. 

Before Kanako could even moan out the syllables consisting of Yuyuko's name, the textured feeling of a tongue colliding with the hood of her yearning nub made the cry die in her throat. 

As would the rest of the melodious sounds they'd both make, starting and ending in the throes of epicurean highs. 

 

Eirin could only spectate in anticipation and amusement at the way Byakuren made steady but heady pace of undoing the strings on her dress. 

They'd just about made it into the doctor's bedroom when she felt a small body press her up against the wall, hazel eyes peering up at her with a devastating amount of hunger. 

It sometimes amazed Eirin at how well Byakuren had the ability of being able to compose herself with such elegance around others.

Yet here, in the confines of the lunarian's bedroom, she could see the _biological_ urge of any species ripple over Byakuren's face as her palm stroked down her revealed chest when the dress parted. 

She could only gulp away the kiss against her throat while her fingers gripped Byakuren's neck. It was gentle enough not to hurt her but harsh enough to make the priestess look at her, and only her. 

The playful digits had already snaked within the waistband of Eirin's underwear, her hips arching off of the wall when a padded index finger slid down her slit. 

Byakuren marvelled at the substance brushing against her skin, the lidded blue eyes gazing at her like Eirin had torn away her clothing and was feasting on her naked form. 

It was enough to procure an audible groan from the powerful woman who was pushed against a wall by one of the most serene individuals in Gensokyo. 

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on either, fuelling Byakuren to lift her free arm up to caress Eirin's lips. 

She eagerly accepted the thumb whilst wincing at a nail gliding over her sensitive bundle of muscle, making it shudder with multiple spasms. 

Eirin couldn't help but to bite down on Byakuren's thumb when hazel eyes fluttered with tenderness. The finger moving up and down however, was far from that as Byakuren propelled the teasing with each dip into Eirin's shimmering folds. 

Before she knew it, her legs buckled with every precise movement from the priestess who had her under and around her thumb.

Eirin was content in staving away the night against the other woman as nothing could quite compare to her otherworldly appetite of needing physical comfort.

 

So as another spring fluttered by, their lives would remain unscathed by their pasts and the upcoming future.

For Gensokyo had an unusual characteristic of not only being a home for the forgotten, but also proved to be an enclosure of respite.

Respite for a group of women who never truly fit into the mould of what should be, instead, offering them a place in which they were the puzzles which fit together in perfection.


End file.
